


After practice

by metsonali



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Nett, Protectiveness, this ship deserve more than my shit writing skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metsonali/pseuds/metsonali
Summary: Nolan is waiting for his mom to pick him up from practice but someone has others plans, luckly Brett is there to save Nolan from a jerk that dosn't know how to take a no for an answer
Relationships: Nolan/Brett Talbot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	After practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to write Jealousy / Possesive, so don't expect much 
> 
> Happy reading:)

After Gabe, Nolan made no friends besides the puppy pack and preferred it that way, they made him feel safe and that he could be himself, plus he didn't have to go through the horrible anxiety of meeting new people.

But that doesn't mean people didn't come to him, sometimes he wished he could be like Stiles’ boyfriend, the guy makes you want to get as far away from him as possible with just one look, the good side of a lot of strangers coming up to ask for directions or ask about homework is that Nolan can practice managing his anxiety, but that doesn't mean he enjoys being approached in the hallway at any time or that interaction is always pleasurable.

“Holloway!” as every time Nolan heard his name being shouted by the coach his anxiety increased and it is stupid since Nolan is the co-captain of the team along with Liam but can't help it, the coach looks at him a little off since that time he pushes Nolan away from a Liam covered in blood on the floor

“Coach?” Nolan says when he arrives next to him

“Congratulations today you stay to train the freshman’s, have fun,” says the coach as he pats him on the shoulder and then leaves the field with the rest of the team, Brett, Liam, and Corey have sneering smiles as they walk away from the field saying goodbye to Nolan.

"Okay, we'll start practicing shots," Nolan tells the 6 new guys as he switches his lacrosse stick.

\----

It was late when they finished the extra lacrosse training, it wasn’t Nolan's intention to finish so late, but it was easy for him to lose track of time sometimes.

Nolan apologized for the time when training ended, some kids said it was fine while others were mumbling about being exhausted.

After heading to the dressing rooms and taking a shower Nolan was at the main entrance calling his mom who would still be at work and hopefully would answer him to pick him up.

Some kids were already gone and a couple were waiting to be picked up, it was already the third call Nolan made to his mother, he knew she is not going to answer, for a moment he thought about calling Brett, but he lost the idea as soon as it got to his head today was the day he and Lori watched his show so he decided to keep calling his mom.

“Hey, do you need someone to take you?” asked a voice behind him making him jump out of the scare

Nolan turned around and was one of the guys from the training, Shawn, he wasn't a freshman, but he had just been transferred so the coach made him practice with the new

“N-no thanks, my mom will come for me” Nolan hates stuttering, but it's something he can't control

“Well she hasn’t answered any of your calls, are you sure she’s coming for you?” Shawn responded by approaching Nolan a couple of steps

The hell is happening. Shawn barely talks to Nolan during training and now acts as if he had had an eye on him all the time.

“Yes, I'm sure, are you waiting for someone to pick you up or...?” Nolan question trying to make sense of this sudden interaction

"No, my car is over there," Shawn says, pointing at a black car in the nearly empty school parking lot “that's why I ask you if you need someone to take you" he chuckles

"Oh, thanks for the offer, but I'll wait for my mom," Says Nolan as he replies a text to Brett who asks where he is, replies that he will call him as soon as he gets home.

“Come on Holloway, it could be fun we can even go to dinner if you want” Shawn gets even closer with a strange smile on his face, Nolan in response takes a couple of steps back and k was beginning to feel a little more anxious and frustrated with the situation, the situation was so strange he had no idea why suddenly Shawn behaves like this

“I don't think so Shawn, I think I'll walk, have a good night” run away from a situation you can't control, that's what Nolan came up with, that being said he turned around and started walking, his house wasn't close but it wasn't far away either.

He was in the middle of the parking lot, Nolan still had wet hair from the shower that he took a few minutes ago, and in combination with the cold wind making him shudder, well it would be a long road in these conditions but would prefer that to have to continue in that rare interaction with Shawn, but as soon as that thought came to his head he left when he heard footsteps behind him.

“You’ll catch a cold Holloway, why don't we go to my car and turn on the heat” Nolan wasn't planning on turning around to see Shawn, he planned to keep walking, but Shawn decided to take him by the arm

"I said I'd walk," Nolan said as he got rid of the grip with some force

“Oh come on, we could have a good time, my back seat is pretty big you know” okay that's it now Nolan is just angry, who the hell this guy think he is but before he can answer, he feels someone standing behind him

"I don't think so, you can go now I'll take Nolan," Brett says as he wraps Nolan in his arms

“Easy guy, I was just trying to be nice”

“No, you weren't, now get lost before I change my mind” Nolan couldn't see Brett's face but by his voice and the way Shawn's expression changed, now he was grateful not to be able to see him, he could be intimidating without even trying but when he set out to be intimidating it could be scary

Before Shawn could even answer Brett took Nolan's gym bag and his hand and started walking in the direction of his car

“Why didn't you call me to come to get you?” Brett asks in a soft tone of voice

"I didn't want to interrupt your night with Lori" Nolan replies with a small shrug and sticking to Brett because he was starting to tremble a little bit because of the cold weather.

“Well now you'll have to join our night because Lori wouldn't let me out of the house until I promise I'd take you back with me” Brett let go of his hand and wrap his shoulders with his arm and attach him more to his side leaving a kiss on Nolan’s head, they get in the car and out of the parking lot

Nolan laughed a little, he and Lori became quite close, Brett sometimes complained that Nolan spent more time with Lori than with him when he is at their home, but he knows Brett loved that he and Lori had a good relationship

“Good, I miss Lori”

“You saw her two days ago”

“That's enough, I need my quality time with Lori”

“What about your quality time with Brett?” he replied reaching his arm towards Nolan's seat to tickled him

He began laughing trying to remove Brett's hand from his ribs

"Stop," he said with a laugh, Brett let Nolan take his hand away from his torso and then hold them between his own and play with his fingers

“The next time you finish a practice late, call me Okay? I don't like you being so late and assholes getting up to you” Brett said with his gaze on the road but by his voice, Nolan knew he was a little upset

"I tried to call my mom a couple of times and I didn't know Shawn would behave like that” fixing his gaze on his lap where his hand rested that now held Brett's, and felt he had to explain what happened due to the taller tone of voice

“Hey, it's okay, I'm not mad at you but with that jerk, I listen as you turned it down before, that kind of idiot doesn't take no for an answer”

“It was a little frustrating, I rejected him a couple of times before but he kept insisting”

"Well, it seems like he’ll get a couple of bruises next practice," Brett said a little serious

“Brett, no”

“Brett, yes. And that's the end of it, another word and I'll tell Liam”

"Oh God, no, you know he's going to get angry, and Theo's just going to encourage him to kick Shawn's ass," Says Nolan a little worried.

“I thought so” Brett finishes parking at the entrance of his house “Now, you can only go out of the car if you give me a kiss” he turns to see Nolan with a flirtatious smile

Nolan blushes and leans towards him giving him a quick and small peck, but before Brett can do anything his is already out of the car and running towards Lori who is mocking Brett

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!  
> stay safe<3
> 
> You can talk or scream at me on [Tumblr](https://sitlalan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
